Alternate Ending to Night of the Living Pharmacists
by animaldoctor
Summary: What if Phineas hadn't turned into a zombie and forgotten what Isabella admitted to him, but instead fell into a deep sleep? Join me, Jamie, as we go on YET another fan-suggested alternate ending, Night of the Living Pharmacists.


**_Hey, guys, Jamie here. I know I still need to get to A Phineas and Ferb Story 6, and I will, but for now I am going to get another fan's request answered. This suggestion is from bt3083, who has suggested a couple other alternate endings to me in the past, and mildly by a guest named Dreadwing216. Well, let me just say to Dreadwing, bt3083 already suggested a part of the alternate ending for me before you did, and apparently, you guys are asking for it, so this is going to be an interesting one. I have memorized the final scene by quote, as it is very Phinbella heavy, so this will be a snap for me. P.S. This is going to be narrated by Isabella._**

As we climbed up the ladder leading to Danville's new water tower, pharmacist zombies all around us, we were starting to get a little panicked about saving the entire town, but we knew we could if we just kept our courage.

"Phineas," I called out to my crush, before I screamed as a zombie reached for me and missed.

"Hang on, Isabella," said Phineas comfortingly. "We're almost there."

"It's just," I replied. "If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, shoot," he said, as we reached the top of the tower.

"For the longest time I..." I was unable to finish my sentence before we got to the top.

"Come on, there it is," said Phineas, as he ran toward the valve to direct the water across the entire town to save the people from their zombified fate.

"Phineas," I called out, but he didn't respond, so I called him again. "Phineas!" He still didn't respond, so I blurted out what I had been longing to say to him since the dawn of time. "I... LIKE YOU!"

"I like you too, Isabella," he replied, but I knew he didn't mean what I did, so I cleared it up for him.

"No, I mean... I like you, like you."

"Wow," he said. " I... I mean... gosh, I... I... always felt... well..."

I shrieked in horror as I realized a zombie was sneaking up behind me. Phineas saw it and tried to protect me. "Get away from her!" he yelled, as he jumped toward the zombie and sacrificed himself to hold him off.

"Phineas!" I yelled, heartbroken that I had lost the guy I had just admitted my feelings towards.

"Go!" he said as the final transformation took place. But, he didn't transform. He just fell asleep. I was startled nothing happened to him, but also glad that he probably wouldn't forget what I told him. Except for the fact he might not survive this experience, as he was starting lo roll off of the tower. I wondered what I was going to do, when I saw a pole standing on the top of the tower. I climbed it and ripped the pole out from the metal.

Remembering my martial arts training in the Fireside Girls Hut, I swung it around and jumped off the top of the tower, swirling it around as I ran towards Phineas, worrying I had been too late. But luckily, he hadn't rolled very far, so I ran over as fast as I could and grabbed him before he rolled off. "Phineas!" I had yelled, as I thought he was going to fall off. When I grabbed his hand, he was still in a deep sleep, unaware of the oncoming doom that was coming. I brought him back up, made my way back to the top, and tried to shake him awake.

"Phineas?" I said, trying to see if he would respond. He didn't I realized now was probably a good time to activate the water tower. so I turned the valve on the top and the water spurted out in all directions, and everyone turned back into their normal selves and wondered what they were doing where they were.

I shook him extra hard to see if he would awaken now, as the spell (or whatever it was) had been broken. "Phineas?" He still wouldn't awaken.

"Phineas!" I shook him as hard as I could and he still wouldn't awake. I started crying, and I leaned on his shoulder, knowing now this wasn't a deep sleep: he was dead. The one guy I had ever loved, one of the pair of the most creative boys ever, dead by zombies. Makes sense, but I was still upset. I was on there for what seems like hours, but in reality was probably 2 minutes, when all of a sudden, he twitched.

I put my head up, shook he, and he awoke. I could not believe my eyes, and I was at a loss for words. "What happened?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, I remember. Being here with zombies surrounding us, and you told me..."

He paused, with his eyes bugged out, and he looked at me in a way he never had before... with love. With LOVE! I hoped this was true, and what he said next made my heart skip a beat.

"You know, what I was trying to say before was I always felt... well... the same way as you. I... like you too. I mean, like you, like you."

I looked at him in bewilderment, knowing I was either hearing and seeing things or dreaming. At least, until he leaned in. It was the happiest moment of my life, sitting on the top of the tower, sharing our first kiss, signifying us as a couple, and knowing that the entire Tri-State Area was safe (thank goodness the outbreak didn't spread across the world).

_**This one is probably my new favorite one to write. Thank you two for suggesting this to me, and I hope you continue to read my stories. As always, if you have a suggestion for an alternate ending, a Dragons POV, or just another story in general, then leave it in the reviews below. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you guys next time. Bye!**_


End file.
